


Memories for Slumber

by hinata_ora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi is a sweetheart, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, basically iwa-chan talking and praising oikawa, just iwa-chan remembering their first time, lots of praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinata_ora/pseuds/hinata_ora
Summary: Oikawa is restless and Iwaizumi's voice helps him fall asleep. Basically Iwa-chan goes down sweet memory lane.





	Memories for Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story behind this story, during one of my restless nights in which I just couldn't sleep I wrote Oikawa in the same situation and thought of Iwa-chan's voice as his sleep aid. I ended up losing sleep in order to give Oikawa sleep. ughh this ship, literally keeping me up all night and going all day. Please be gentle, this is my first fic posted! Enjoy~

It was about 1:40 am when Iwaizumi was stirring from his deep slumber to the evident feeling of movement on the bed. Next to him to be exact. At first, he tried to ignore the rustling thinking it was only Oikawa turning in his sleep, and for randomly waking up at that random moment he had no idea why. Until after 5 minutes of trying to doze off again he realized Oikawa was actually not asleep and the ongoing tossing and turning was him not being able to get comfortable enough, it evoked Iwaizumi to slowly come out of his drowsy stupor. Iwaizumi lazily turned his head in the direction of the sound of rustling bed sheets as his body was slowly waking and becoming more aware of Oikawa's movements. 

"Oi, stop squirming so much Oikawa”, Oikawa suddenly stilled.

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan, did I wake you?" his voice laced with guilt. Iwaizumi sighed with an amused sleepy smile.

"Well you kept moving so much it woke me up. Are you alright?"

Oikawa didn't answer. He definitely felt guilty for waking Iwa-chan up at this time in the middle of the night, but he couldn’t help the inevitable restless discomfort he was troubled with at the moment. He just couldn’t find a position to settle in or shut his mind up for that matter. Iwaizumi turned his body around to face a pouting Oikawa. 

"Oikawa" Iwaizumi prodded as he met Iwaizumi’s now fully opened eyes, even in the dark he was still able to notice he was staring right at him in concern. 

"I... I can't sleep."

"Well no shit. But why?" Oikawa shrugged.

"I don't know, I just can't seem to get comfortable and I can't stop thinking " Iwa-chan's eyes turned sad as he huffed out a low chuckle. 

"Come here " he said opening his arms to invite Oikawa in to cuddle. Oikawa beamed at the gesture and wriggled closer to Iwa-chan, settling in his embrace and wrapping his arms around his warm body. Iwa-chan tugged him close in comfort and began rubbing slow soothing circles on his back as they remained like that for a while, until Oikawa mumbled something incoherent. 

"Hmm?" 

"I said, tell me a story" 

“Why-"

"Please? I just want to hear your voice, it's. ..soothing "

"Soothing?" 

"Yeah...it'll help me fall asleep faster" Oikawa was burying his face against Iwa-chan's chest trying to hide his embarrassed blush after admitting his guilty pleasure for Iwaizumi's voice. Iwaizumi on the other hand was beaming, a part of him happy to know that Oikawa secretly loved listening to him and found comfort in it enough to aid him in his sleep, it made Iwaizumi smile. He would talk all night if it meant his restless boyfriend could relax and doze off for the night. He hated seeing him distressed and he could already imagine the useless thoughts running through his head right now that did nothing but worry him and deprived him of needed sleep.

"Alright then" Iwa-chan could feel Oikawa's lips lift into a smile against his chest as he hummed in satisfaction. 

"Hmm now let me think.. oh I've got a few stories actually. About a pompous king who was obsessed with aliens and volleyball"  
Oikawa lifted his head to glare at Iwaizumi.

“Don't be mean Iwa-chan”, Iwaizumi chuckled in amusement. 

"I promise you'll love this. Just trust me and listen okay?" Oikawa pursed his lips narrowing his eyes at him before he buried his head back into Iwaizumi’s chest, deciding to give in. 

"Fine. But I'll push you off the bed if you say anything mean"

"Highly doubt it" Oikawa lightly slapped his shoulder as Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa hid an inevitable smile because Iwaizumi’s laugh always sounded so pure and comforting to him that it made him feel safe and sound.

"Okay, now... this boy was athletically built it was practically a blessing. Ever since he was young when he discovered his love for volleyball he always strived to be the best, and his athleticism became a natural ability that helped him reach his goals. And his best friend who would always watch him, made sure to not let him overdo himself, even though most times he didn't fucking listen, and he was stubborn as hell and sometimes hurt himself to the point-" Iwaizumi started feeling a shaking underneath him and looked down to see Oikawa laughing. 

"Iwa-chan you might as well tell me my life story" he was smiling amused, “are you going to tell me stories or berate me for my determination?” he asked lifting an eyebrow. Iwaizumi huffed out a breath.

“Alright, how about I tell you about some memories then?"

"Even better, memories about us” Oikawa’s face softened and smiled that cute smile that always melted Iwa-chan on the inside and made him instantly vulnerable to Oikawa's requests. He was weak for Oikawa’s true smiles, the ones that only he knew were genuine.

"Okay. But try to stay quiet and go to sleep while you listen" Iwaizumi said bringing Oikawa closer into comfort as he finally settled in against him, relaxing his entire body and inhaling his scent that aided in soothing him along with Iwaizumi’s voice. He loved this combination, already it was helping him become drowsy with ease and the solace he found right here right now in Iwaizumi’s arms was exactly what he needed.

"I remember the first time I met you, we were about 4 years old, I took you out to find bugs with me. You didn’t like the idea but you went with me anyway. I wanted to surprise you with a special bug I found and told you to close your eyes, you didn’t trust me but I insisted you listen. When you closed your eyes and I placed a lady bug in your hand, I told you about how you can make a wish and went on talking about it not knowing that you were afraid of bugs and started freaking out-“ Iwaizumi suddenly laughed at the memory causing Oikawa to sleepily look up at him with narrowed eyes and a pout, Iwaizumi bent down and silently kissed his pout away, shifting Oikawa back against his chest. 

“and then there was one stormy night where the thunder was unrelenting and I was at your house waiting for the rain to come down so I could go home. You started panicking and told me to stay the night, because it was raining outside when really you were afraid of the thunder. I remember being annoyed but ended up staying anyway. I wouldn’t admit it back then but, I was actually happy sleeping next to you that night, especially when you cuddled up to me because of the thunder” Iwa-chan felt Oikawa smiling against him and pressed himself closer to Iwaizumi in content. 

“oh I remember now, that was the evening after we won our last volleyball tournament in middle school. We had gone for popsicles and I treated you for being awarded best setter. I… I was so proud of you. God you’ve always been amazing and you deserved that award and so much more. I felt lucky to have you as my setter, and my best friend.” Iwa-chan could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment, and although it was too dark to see, he was so glad Oikawa was hidden in his embrace and unaware of the blush warm on his skin. Suddenly he began to feel wetness seeping through his shirt and looked down to see Oikawa burying his face deep within it and clutching his hands into the fabric. 

“Oikawa?” he asked in concern,

“Keep going.” he blurted out quickly in a whisper before letting out a small sniffle, refusing to lift his head up. Iwa-chan smiled softly at the reaction and squeezed him gently. Oikawa couldn’t help being affected by Iwa-chan’s words and teared up listening to the heartfelt confessions that Iwaizumi suddenly decided to openly share. Perhaps it was due to the disoriented state they were in between being awake and feeling drowsy at the same time that Iwa-chan was feeling keen on talking about their memories so fondly. Either way it made Oikawa’s heart soar and Iwaizumi smile, _what a sap. he’s too adorable_ Iwaizumi thought in his head. Oikawa let out a yawn and began to feel calm sleep seeping through him. 

“my best friend..” Iwa-chan continued, "until that one night on the rooftop during the summer before our last year in high school, when we snuck out of your room to gaze at the stars. you looked so happily entranced looking up at the night sky I couldn’t stop staring at you. I accidentally blurted out that I love you in my trance of admiring you and freaked out wondering how you’d react. I figured it couldn’t be helped so I told you all about how I felt. You surprised me though, when you interrupted me mid-sentence and kissed me.” Iwaizumi paused briefly to smile at the memory, remembering the feeling of their first kiss and how sweet it tasted, how soft his lips were and how warm he felt to the touch when Iwaizumi kissed him back in gratified relief and wrapped his arms around his waist. If Oikawa wasn’t in the process of trying to fall asleep, Iwaizumi would have cupped his face and kissed him deeply right now. He decided he’d leave it for later and instead continued talking about it, “that kiss was the first of many, just like our first time…” Iwaizumi’s cheeks burned up again but he was in a daze, reminiscing now. “I remember it perfectly, how you insisted you were sure although I could feel you shaking with nervousness” Iwaizumi gently hugged Oikawa against him in adoration, not even aware of Oikawa’s state at the moment, just simply holding onto him nostalgically “I wanted to make sure you felt good the entire time, and make it as painless as possible. I loved hearing your sighs and gasps every time I caressed your soft skin, how you grasped my back every time I kissed you in that one spot on your neck” Iwaizumi suddenly caught himself in embarrassment and came out of his trance, quickly looking down to see Oikawa was still buried into his chest but with his eyes closed and completely relaxed. Iwaizumi then noticed the steady and calm breaths that Oikawa was giving out. He finally fell asleep. 

Iwaizumi gazed at him in relief and content, but decided to finish one of his most beloved memories, and nestled into Oikawa’s embrace comfortingly, closing his eyes. “I especially loved the way your breath hitched right before I brought you over the edge and you tightened your grip on me calling my name. god you were amazing…” Iwa-chan bent down slightly to lovingly kiss Oikawa’s fluffy hair, having caught the scent of his vanilla shampoo mixed in with the smell of what was simply Oikawa, it was comforting, peaceful, it was home. Iwaizumi yawned, sleep remerging and willing him back to drowse. “I couldn’t tell you how grateful I am to have you in my life. Everything we’ve done together up until now have been the best memories that I deeply cherish. I absolutely adore you Oikawa.” Iwaizumi could’ve sworn he felt Oikawa smile against him but he was quickly falling asleep to check. “..adore … you too.. Hajime” Oikawa mumbled just barely coherently but Iwaizumi knew and gave a small smile before the two fell into a deep and pleasant slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of them saying "I adore you" rather than "I love you" I don't know I just feel like 'adore' is more deep, especially for their relationship ^_^ Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Oh! and the lady bug memory was inspired by [Sunsteez](http://sunsteez.tumblr.com/post/153762777874/i-know-youre-excited-hajime-but-you-gotta-slow) Iwaoi comic! Super cute!


End file.
